In a process of fabricating a semiconductor, a process of depositing an electrode in an upper portion of a capacitor or a process of depositing a contact barrier metal should have capacity of depositing at a lower temperature and have a superior step coverage feature, based on a trend of an ultra thin width of a circuit wire which is being highlighted in the field of semiconductor business. When a metal nitride film is deposited at a lower temperature, various problems are generated such as high specific resistance and impurity content and a quick change in resistance when exposed to air/moisture. As a result, the properties of a device deteriorates as the device is covered by the metal nitride film having a high specific resistance. A typical example of the metal nitride film is TiN. Thus, a deposition method which can provide a low specific resistance and a relatively low impurity content at a lower temperature in a pattern having a high aspect ratio, without degrading the step coverage is greatly required in the semiconductor field.